His Undoing
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: Trailing kisses up her stomach to her chest, he stopped above her heart, his breath fanning over her skin, making her tingle all over. "You are my undoing," he murmured. "I have come completely undone because of you." She lay shivering under him, feeling set on fire. Taking hold of his face, she pulled him up and kissed him. Oneshot in honour of Valentine's day.


**It's been a while since I've posted anything but I'm baaaack, and I've written this in honour of Valentine's day, even though it was a few days ago now. **

**The story is set after the events of 'Apocalypse' but it's not necessary to have read it, although it does provide a good background. In short, what happened was that Stella and Riven escaped the attack on Magix and are together, and have come to Solaria, as was mentioned in the epilogue of Apocalypse. Riven has joined the Solarian guard and Stella has resumed her princess duties. Three months have passed. **

**Oneshot. ****Expect some steaminess and fluff.**

* * *

**His Undoing**

Riven grabbed his guard-spear from its hanging on the wall and strode out into the perpetual brightness of Solaria. He joined his squad standing at attention on the edge of the royal gardens, took his place at the far left and awaited the morning's instructions from their moustached and greying squadron leader. Yesterday they had travelled to the Solarian coast to oversee the arrival of a shipment of criminals from the south. That had been as exciting as polishing the golden gauntlets he wore on his arm – the criminals were so disorientated after being kept in the dark for the five hour ship journey that had they even wanted to put up a fight, they wouldn't have been able to punch straight. Riven was hoping for something a little more challenging today.

The sun warmed the back of his neck as he stood waiting. When he had first arrived in the realm, the sunshine had seemed like a torch in a mirror, blinding and irritating. He remembered squinting as he marched around on patrol and rubbing dancing white spots from his eyes whenever he went indoors. Even the nights were bright, the moon a shining silver coin in the sky, casting everything in enough pearly light to easily see by. He was used to the brightness now, having adjusted to it over the three months he had been here.

Squadron leader Sage finally gave the order, telling the group of guards before him that they would be keeping vigil around the palace grounds until sundown. Riven groaned inwardly, but there were worse things, like escorting the nobles of the Solarian court to their tiresome parties, or even worse, standing guard at those parties. The only party he hadn't despised had been two months prior, solely because the Solarian Princess had been in attendance. It had been somewhat frustrating not being able to dance with her, especially since she had been teasing him with coy glances and bold winks, and that ridiculously figure-hugging dress she had been wearing. Luckily, on the way back, he had been able to take out his frustrations in the carriage, after she'd discreetly pulled him inside with her.

All his time with Stella had been spent in secret since he had come with her to Solaria. Middle-of-the-night meetings in the gardens. Kissing in secluded alcoves in the palace. Sneaking into her chambers through the maidservants' passageway and then hurrying out the same way at the crack of dawn before the maids came to dress the princess. One time, he hadn't been quick enough leaving and had bumped into a servant girl bringing Stella her morning tea. To escape, Riven had tipped over the tea service the maid had been holding and sprinted off down the passage, her curses echoing down the corridor after him. Stella had laughed heartily when he'd recounted the story to her that afternoon at the back of the royal stables.

He didn't mind meeting with her secretly; in fact, he would rather King Radius not know that his only heir was involved with a low-ranked guard. But sometimes, he wished he could do simple things – tell her she looked beautiful, hold her hand while escorting her around, glare at a hopeful suitor and snap at him that she was spoken for – without having to worry that word would travel to the king.

When he had become so soft, so affectionate, he didn't know. Stella was to blame. Her light had melted the cold wall he'd erected around himself. She was his undoing.

A sharp nudge in the ribs broke Riven from his musings. He met his friend and fellow guard Durin's gaze and immediately scowled at the amusement in his eyes. Before Durin could make a comment, Riven marched off after the rest of the squad to find a spot to stand guard, preferably out of the sun.

He wove through the maze of hedges into the centre of the gardens, Durin trailing him. Songbirds tweeted form the branches and doves fluttered by overhead. A cool breeze swept through the greenery, making the leaves rustle and filling the air with the sweet scent of flowers and soil. At the centre of the gardens, the trees and hedges fell away to reveal a circular patio of sun-bleached stone. A magnificent white fountain spouted water in the middle and topiary dotted the edge of the courtyard. Riven took up a spot next to a hedge shaped like a dancing woman. Her leafy green arm was flung over his head, providing ample shade. Durin came to stand beside him. Together, they trained their gazes on the patio, straightened their backs, and watched the nobles come and go on their morning strolls.

Not five minutes had passed when Riven sensed Durin's amusement from earlier return. He could feel the guard smirking. Before he could snap at Durin to stay silent, the other guard spoke.

"Thinking of Princess Stella earlier, were you?" Durin teased, amusement colouring his voice.

Riven remained stoic and ignored his friend, facing straight ahead.

"Not going to deign to answer?" Durin smirked. "Very well. It was obvious, anyway, the way you were dreamily staring unfocused at the horizon, practically drooling…"

Bristling, Riven cut a piercing glare in Durin's direction. This teasing was common, everyday, yet he always rose to the bait. With an internal growl, he went back to staring out at the patio.

Durin gave a laugh. "The cold and untouchable Solarian guard, crazy for the princess. Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"Durin," Riven growled, still staring fixedly ahead, "if you don't shut up, I swear I'm going to find Sage and report you."

"Sure. Go ahead." Durin waved a hand towards the palace. "How many times have you made that threat? Now tell me, how long has it been since you've seen your beloved? Been busy, her highness, or so I've heard, what with all those suitors coming from all over the realm to claim her hand."

Riven did not need to be reminded. He had stood enough times by the palace gates, nodding politely as noble after pompous noble waltzed in to try and court Stella. It was King Radius's idea, having suddenly decided that his daughter ought to be getting to know the gentry so she may take her pick of a husband.

"I suppose you've been busy too," Durin continued. "Don't think I don't know how you've been sabotaging the gentry's attempts to court her highness. Deliberately making them late for meetings with the king, switching their lunch with spoiled food to make them sick, all so they won't see your beloved princess. Getting jealous, are we?"

Riven clenched his teeth, barely restraining himself from dragging Durin to the fountain's edge and throwing him in.

"You make a terrible guard, Durin," Riven sighed, refusing to rise to the bait this time.

"Trying to change the subject?" Durin laughed. "I suppose I've annoyed you enough for today. I'll stop before I regret it."

"Good."

"Actually," Durin spoke up again, earning a growl from Riven, "only if you tell me how long it's been since you've seen her. If you don't, I'll keep talking, trying to gu–"

"A week," Riven snapped harshly, causing a pair of songbirds to flutter away from their perch in a nearby bush. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose in exasperation, knowing Durin would now only tease him further.

"A week? One _whole _week?" Durin's tone was mocking. "How have you survived? You must be – Hey! Wait!"

Clutching Durin by the back of his undershirt, Riven dragged him to the fountain and brutally pushed him in. He landed with a splash and a yell, arms flailing.

A satisfied smirk on his face, Riven turned away and headed into the hedge maze to find a new spot to stand guard in. As he was walking up the main path to the palace, lined on either side by perfectly trimmed trees, he caught sight of her. A waterfall of golden hair shone up ahead and the unmistakeable tinkle of her laugh rent the air. He quickened his steps, headings towards her.

Durin may have mocked him but it had been almost unbearable not being able to be with her for the past week. Except for passing her by in the hallways and glimpsing her through the dining room windows, he hadn't seen her at all. She had been so busy entertaining the gentry who had travelled far and wide to meet with her that she hadn't even had a few spare minutes for him. There had been no message that usually came through under his door, telling him where and when to meet. Awaiting one all week had driven him mad.

At that moment, he didn't care that it was inappropriate to try and speak with her out in the open.

She was in full view now, staring into the trees, a wide smile on her face. Suddenly a tall, pale figure emerged from the shrubbery. Riven stopped short, his hand tightening on his spear. He recognized the figure as the duke of the Lucent province; he had shown the duke to his room just three days ago. Had Stella been with him all this time? Anger flared beneath his skin.

The duke took Stella's hand, placing in it a bunch of flowers, and then bent his head to murmur something in her ear. She lowered her lashes and laughed demurely. With narrowed eyes, Riven watched as Stella took the duke's arm and started walking in his direction. He stepped back into the trees, waiting for them to pass.

"Your laugh is the sweetest sound I've heard, your highness," the duke said, guiding Stella slowly down the path. In the trees, Riven stiffened in anger and watched Stella beam brightly in return. "I've heard many flattering things about you," the duke continued, his voice cool and cultured, "and I'm surprised they are all true. You are simply stunning, a true princess."

"You are too kind, my lord," Stella replied.

"Will you join me for dinner tonight, your highness?" The duke glanced hopefully at her, a small, pleasant smile on his face. "I believe we have spent too little time in each other's company. I'd be obliged to have some time alone with you, without your father chaperoning us."

Stella hesitated, her gaze fastened on the ground. Riven held his breath, waiting for her reply. "My lord…" she started but the duke interrupted.

"Please indulge me, your highness. I'd be most grateful."

Stella nodded. "I'll have the maids set up dinner in a private chamber then."

"I'm much obliged, your highness." The duke smiled, continuing to flatter Stella as they walked further down the path, arm in arm.

Once they had disappeared around the bend, Riven stepped out from his hiding place, his glare bent on the place the duke had been moments ago. Stella may have had to conform to custom and indulge the duke, but he certainly did not. Tonight, she would be spending time with him and no one else.

Resolved, a plan quickly falling into place, he strode up the path and took up a spot near the palace doors, where he would stand on guard until sundown.

The duke was not getting his princess tonight, or ever.

* * *

Having managed to keep Durin silent with death glares during dinner with the rest of the guards, Riven made towards the barracks to change out of his uniform. His bedroom was small but cosy, and smelt heavily of Stella from the countless times she'd snuck in to pay him a visit. Her scent, floral and fresh, lingered everywhere, especially on his sheets. Sometimes he marvelled at how the maids could be so oblivious and ignorant when they came to change the bedding.

He swapped his heavy, orange and blue guard uniform with more comfortable clothes and grabbed the small box sitting on his desk before exiting the room. He stalked towards the palace, through the small garden separating the soldiers' quarters from the castle, the same garden he'd usually meet Stella in to kiss during lunch while everyone was occupied with the meal. He passed the narrow wooden bench hidden behind the fronds of a cherry trees and delighted in the memory of picking and eating the fruit and then tasting it on Stella's lips afterwards. Though it had only been a just over a week since then, it felt like a lifetime, and he was craving the taste of her. Durin was right: how the mighty _had _fallen.

He shook the thought away as the palace came into view. Skirting around the outside, making sure to keep well within the shadows, he stopped under Stella's balcony. Light from her room radiated past the railing in the dark, beckoning him. He glanced up. A trellis wrapped with snaking vines led straight up the castle wall and then it was a short leap onto the balcony from the top. With a firm tug at the trellis, Riven began climbing.

He barely made a sound as he landed on the balcony, crouching low. Cautiously, so as to not be seen, he crept forward towards the pair of glass doors that looked in on Stella's bedroom. He ducked behind a cluster of potted plants and peered inside.

Stella stood in front of a large gilded mirror, her back to him, being attended to by a lady's maid. Her hair was swept up in an up-do, pinned in place with glittering clips, and the maid was brushing powder onto her cheeks. Her body was covered only by a chemise and Riven forgot to breathe as his eyes fastened on it. The white material was sheer, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, outlining every gentle curve of her body deliciously. The gown she would wear over it lay on the bed, a shimmering blue and lilac, with a full skirt and strapless bodice. Riven glanced at it for only a moment before returning his gaze to Stella, who had now turned around, giving him a perfect view of her front under the translucent chemise. Riven gulped uncomfortably, unable to tear his gaze away. She was teasing him without even knowing it.

Just as he was about to burst in – maid or not – and pull her into his arms, she stepped into her evening dress and dismissed the maid, who gave a small bow before exiting through the maidservants' passageway Riven was all too familiar with. As soon as the maid had shut the narrow door which blended perfectly into the wall panels, Riven moved from his spot and slipped inside; the balcony doors made no sound as he opened then closed them.

Stella was seated on her bed, putting on her shoes when she sensed someone looming behind her. She whirled, throwing one of her heeled slippers at the intruder, only to have him deftly catch it and smirk at her.

"Riven," she gasped, half-surprised, half-relieved. "What are you doing here? You have to leave. I'm having dinner with the duke. He'll be here any minute to escort me downstairs–"

"You're not doing to dinner with the duke," Riven said firmly. He stepped forward, handing her the shoe she'd thrown at him.

She took it with a frown, slipping it on. "I have to. I promised him I would."

The smirk on Riven's face fell away and his eyebrows arched up. "You _promised _him, did you? What next? Promising him that you'll marry him? Don't you see what he's trying to do?"

Stunned silent, Stella gaped at him.

"Or do you like this guy?" Riven continued. "Like the way he whispers things in your ear, and gives you flowers which he _picked from the bushes you were standing right next to?_"

She stood up, going to him to place a hand on his arm. Her brow crinkled in confusion as she stared up into his narrowed eyes, dark with suspicion. "Look," she began, haltingly, "I'll come to your room after dinner and then we can talk. But I have to go now."

"You're not going," Riven said in that same calm, firm tone he'd used earlier.

Stella stepped back, looking slightly exasperated. "Riven, I have to honour my word."

Before Riven could reply, a soft knock sounded at the door. Stella glanced towards the sound, then started pushing Riven back towards the balcony.

"You have to go," she whispered urgently, trying to shove at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Riven whispered back calmly, "and neither are you."

He caught her up in his arms then, drawing her flush up against him, so suddenly Stella didn't have time to react. He muffled her protests, slanting his mouth over hers, swallowing down angry gasps of his name. She tried pushing at him but her arms were crushed between their chests.

The next thing she knew, he had moved them nearer to the door, lips still connected. The world fell into darkness around them, all light seeming to be sucked away. She opened her eyes to see Riven's fingers leave the light switch before she shut them again as he deepened the kiss, probing past her lips with his tongue. She felt herself melt into the kiss, savouring the feel of his skilled lips against her own. She barely heard when the knock came again. Riven moaned loudly against her mouth then, causing her to break out of her daze for a moment, confused at how vocal he was being.

"Princess Stella?" the quiet voice came from the other side of the door. The duke.

Realisation suddenly dawned. She tried breaking away, but he pulled her closer, fastening onto her lips with renewed vigour. His hands began trailing down her back, feather-light but firm at the same time; she shuddered involuntarily.

His hands moved lower, grazing her rear; she felt his touch despite the layers of her skirts, searing as though his hands were on her bare skin. Suddenly, he grabbed her bottom roughly, and she gasped out loud, sounding wanton and scandalised all at once. He recaptured her lips and she felt him smirk as the duke called out again, "Your highness, are you in there?"

She tried making a sound of assent, but only breathy gasps came out, as Riven moved his lips to suckle on the skin behind her earlobe, her sweet spot. His hands were now brushing her thighs, drawing her closer still as if he were trying to meld her body to his. She moaned, giving in to him.

"Stella?" The duke's voice was inquiring now, though suspicion lay beneath the surface.

Riven smirked triumphantly against Stella's skin, mouthing his way down her neck. She moaned again and panted as he got closer to her neckline. He groaned in response, adding to the sounds, which he was sure the duke was hearing clearly. He had probably gotten the hint by now, that Stella wouldn't be joining him for dinner and was otherwise preoccupied, but Riven decided to make sure.

Grabbing the back of Stella's thighs, scrabbling for purchase through the folds of her dress, he lifted her up and hooked her legs around him. Her head was thrown back, giving him perfect access to her neck; he peppered kisses down her throat, savouring her whimpers, the way her nails dug into his shoulders. Nibbling on her skin, he unlaced her bodice deftly, snaking his hands up to brush over her chest, knowing how crazy the gesture made her. She mewled, unrestrained and wild, arching into him.

He held her to his chest, lips ghosting over her ear. He stilled for a moment, her pants and moans dying down, and then finally heard what he was waiting for: the sound of footsteps retreating from the door.

"See, you're not going anywhere tonight," he whispered. Carrying her away from the door, he set her down, smirking down at her. Strands of her hair had escaped her clips, straggling around her face; he brushed them back, satisfied with the flush on her skin.

"You had this planned," Stella whispered accusingly, though it came out breathless.

"Maybe." He walked over to her bed and settled himself against the pillows.

She came up to stand beside him, moonlight from the balcony doors painting her in black and white. Reaching out, he pulled her down on top of him, her sharp inhale making him smirk.

"Don't tell me you actually wanted to go to dinner with this guy?" Riven said as she began removing the clips from her hair, combing his fingers through the silken strands.

"I didn't," Stella replied quietly. She paused to stare at him, replaying his earlier outburst in her mind. A smirk curved her lips. "You know," she said, her voice lilting and playful, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

Riven arched a single eyebrow and looked straight at her. "Then it's a good thing you know better."

Laughing, she rolled off his chest to lie at his side. Neither of them spoke for a while, only the sound of their breathing and the wind outside filling the air.

"It's been a week, Stel." Riven broke the silence, his tone matter-of-fact.

"I know," she whispered, propping herself up on an elbow. "I've been busy."

Riven scoffed. "Yeah, busy flirting with every noble who's walked through the palace doors."

"I have not been flirting with them!" Stella protested, appalled.

"Really?" Another scoff. "What was 'You're too kind, my lord,' this morning?" Riven asked in his best, high-pitched imitation of Stella's voice.

"I was just playing my part as princess of Solaria!" Stella snapped. "By the dragon, you _are _jealous!"

Riven was silent. Eyebrows raised challengingly, heart fluttering in her chest, she stared at him, willing him to come clean.

"Fine," she said when he didn't say anything, then sat up and began fixing her hair. "Then you won't mind if I go find the duke and have dinner with him." She started to make for the door. His hand shot out, grabbing her arm, halting her just as she was about to rise from the bed. Stella turned to face him with a smirk. "That's what I thought," she said smugly.

Riven remained stoic. "I'm not admitting to anything," he muttered.

With a huff, Stella straddled his legs, resting just above his knees. He sat up, pulling her closer to him. "Riven," she whispered, fingers knotting in the hem of his shirt. "You have to know that I don't care about the dukes or the lords or the counts. It was my father's idea to invite them all here. I have no choice but to entertain them; it's my duty as princess." She paused, taking a breath. "The…the only person I care about…is you." Her voice dropped so low on the last part that if he hadn't been right next to her, he would not have heard her.

He went completely still at her words. She had never admitted her feelings for him before, not like she just had. A warmth began to spread through his chest, the feeling unfamiliar, alien, but pleasant.

"Promise me, Stel," he said suddenly, his voice low, almost pleading. "Promise me that you won't go a week without seeing me, that you won't forget about me like that again."

"I didn't forget about you," she murmured solemnly. "But I promise. I promise, Riven, that no matter what, I'll make an effort to see you."

He took her chin in his fingers and brought her lips down to his. Without thinking, he whispered, "I love you, Stella."

Her heart soared, and she clutched at him, drawing him closer. She felt as if her heart would burst. She had longed to hear those words, dreamed that he would say them to her someday. Never had she expected that that day would come so soon; he was so closed-off, wary of showing emotion, even though he had been much more open with her these past few months.

"I love you, too, Riven," she whispered back, the words feelings completely natural. She smiled into the kiss.

The warmth in Riven's chest had turned into a blazing heat, searing through every inch of him. He would not have believed his ears had he not felt her lips move against his, shaping the words. He kissed her harder, the world condensing to just the space around them.

Their kiss wasn't feverish like it normally was, but slow and sensual. Their lips moved in perfect harmony, their hands taking their time exploring each other's skin, their tongues engaged in a hot but lazy dance.

The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, but one that was too short. At last, they broke apart for air, panting deeply. Riven rose slightly from the mattress, digging into his pocket. He pulled out the small box he'd brought with him from his room, pressing it into Stella's hands.

She glanced up at him before opening it. Inside, arranged on purple velvet, was a golden necklace strung with a sun-shaped pendant. The moonlight caught the charm, making it spark with gold fire. Before Stella could say anything, Riven took the necklace and secured it around her throat, gently pulling her hair free.

"To remind you that you are spoken for in case you forget and decide to agree to dinner with another duke." Riven smirked up at her.

Stella laughed, then leaned down to kiss him. "I love it," she murmured against his lips.

"Good." He rolled them onto the bed, propping himself above her. For a moment, he simply stared down at her, memorising the planes of her face, her high cheekbones, her perfectly-shaped lips, the curve of her eyes. Leaning down, he trailed kiss after kiss along her jawline, nuzzling into her neck.

She pushed him up, removing his shirt and then her dress, which was already untied. He took the hint, discarding the rest of his clothes and helping her out of her chemise. There was nothing between them now, and when he leaned back down to kiss her, the skin to skin contact was overwhelming. It wasn't their first time, not by a long shot, but it felt different somehow. Maybe because they had confessed their feelings, said them out loud at last.

His hands skimmed her curves, unhurriedly, gently, his lips following suit a moment later. Stella could barely breathe, her fingers knotting tightly into his hair as he kissed her everywhere. Trailing kisses up her stomach to her chest, he stopped above her heart, his breath fanning over her skin, making her tingle all over.

"You are my undoing," he murmured. "I have come completely undone because of you. You have unravelled the walls around my heart, taken hold of it. You have consumed me, Stella. Undone me."

She lay shivering under him, feeling set on fire. Taking hold of his face, she pulled him up and kissed him, her heart constricting at the look in his eyes. She could feel the truth of his words in the intenseness of his kiss, in the way his body trembled under her touch, in the pounding of his heart against her own.

He was undone.

She was his undoing.

* * *

**I don't know why I always make encounters between them so sexual, but I feel as if their relationship would be like that if they were to get together. There's just that sense about them, I think. Anyway, hope you didn't find that OOC. I feel that Riven changed during Apocalypse and now is less wary of his emotions, which is why I made him more romantic...and jealous. I quite like jealous, possessive Riven. **

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Guest/Anonymous reviews welcome.**

**Xxx**


End file.
